Dinner
by CatsLoverRuka
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada Well well, what could she be planning? Read and find out :D. Andy/Emily. That means: WARNING This contains FEMSLASH, SHOUJO AI, YURI, LESBIANISM whatever you want to call it.


**Authors Notes: **So this is an Andy/Emily story that was suppose to be a short introduction to another piece that I'm writing but the plot bunnies went on a rampage and here you have it D.

This is FEMSLASH, SHOUJO-AI, YURI, LESBIANISM, whatever you want to call it, if this offends you in any way or you plain don't like it please stop reading now. I mean it. Seriously. Don't say I didn't warn you XD.

Anyway the little review button likes to be clicked and I like to read you thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I love chocolate! Ohh... And I don't own The Devil Wears Prada. Or any of the shoes featured in it... Damn.

--

"You _have_ to be kidding."

OK, this wasn't suppose to be so long XD.

By the look on her face Andy knew she wasn't.

"Of course I'm not, since when do I kid about these things. Now I have no idea where the bloody hell I'm going to find someone." Emily flopped limply on the couch next to Andy.

"Well she must really want something special if she asked you to take care of it, have you tried human resources? Maybe they know of someone you could call. Or Page she usually has contacts in those areas." Emily wasn't happy, in fact she was really stressed and that just made Andy stressed too. Even after leaving Runway she didn't seem to be able to get rid of it, well maybe having hooked up with Emily had something to do with that. Then again who was she to complain, they were happy together. After Emily warmed up to her during her brief stay at Runway they had settled into something resembling a friendly relationship, by the time Andy left feelings had started stirring between them and it didn't take long till she received a very surprising call.

--

"Hello."

"I'd like to speak with Andrea Sachs."

"Speaking."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Um... Hi Andrea, it's Emily. From Runway?""

"Oh, hi Emily how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"That's good... So; this is unexpected, not that I'm not glad to hear from you, it's just..."

"Could you come to Runway?"

Andy stared at the phone.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Could you come to Runway... after your done with work... could you, could you meet me here?"

Once again Andy looked at the phone, the conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Is there a particular reason why you want me to meet you there? You know I'm not on Miranda' good side exactly."

"Oh you don't have to come up, heavens no. Just meet me in the lobby, I... I need to speak to you."

"You're speaking to me now."

"Yes, well, is that a no then?"

"No, it's just I don't see the point of me going over there and risking being hit over the head with The Book."

"The point of you coming over here Andrea, is so I can talk to you in person, it's not as if we have to stay here."

"Fine then. What time do you want me to be there?

"Around seven if that's alright with you."

"Seven, yeah that shouldn't be a problem. So will we be going somewhere? Should I go prepared?"

"Well since you _are_ coming we might as well go out for dinner."

"Good ideas, dinner it is then. You have a place in mind?"

"God Andrea do I have to think of everything? Can't we just decide when you get here?"

"Sorry, sure we can. Se you at seven then."

"See you then. Oh and Andrea?"

"Yes?"

"Um... Thanks."

And Emily hung up. That had been harder than she had anticipated. Briefly she wondered if this was a good idea after all. Maybe she should just have stayed quiet. 'Well nothing to do about it now.' She would meet Andrea at seven and during dinner she would confess to her all those little feelings that had been sprouting over the last few weeks since Andy had left Runway.'Who would have thought.' She smiled tenderly.

"Emily."

"Coming!"

--

Dinner had been wonderful Andy remembered. Candlelit and refined. At the end of the night she had been rather surprised when Emily confessed.

--

"So how is your new job coming along?" Emily sipped her wine, God she was nervous.

"It's going well. How are thing back at Runway?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to ask?" Andy smirked.

"Is Miranda still as charming as ever?" Emily made a face and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emily smiled and for some reason it made butterflies flutter in Andys' stomach. 'Oh God not _now_.'

"So, why the sudden invitation?" Ether the wine was getting to her or Emily had just paled considerably.

"Well... you see... there was something I've been feeling the need to tell you."

"And?" Emily was fidgeting. Emily never fidgeted. She had a confidence born of her efficiency and she wasn't afraid to show it, some would even say she acted as if she was superior. So seeing her look nervously at her hands was odd.

"Hello? Earth to Emily?"

"Oh, sorry. Well it's nothing important." She had lost her nerve.

"Well for nothing important you sure outdid yourself, this is one of the most expensive restaurants in New York, I still don't know how I'm gonna pay for all this."

"Oh that's OK it's my treat." She shouldn't have said that.

"Emily, as much as I appreciate the gesture I can't let you pay for all this. You forget I know how lousy the pay at Runway is." Andy was starting to get worried, Emily wasn't herself at all today. It didn't bother her, hell if she wasn't in love with her already this softer more vulnerable facet was sure to real her in. But something was wrong, and Andy was going to find out what.

"I don't know why but I highly doubt your current professional arrangement pays any better."

"It pays the rent." 'And these occasional dinners... Barely.'

They ate in silence after that, and after paying for the meal (the cost of which they shared out evenly to Emily' great annoyance) they walked to Emily' house since it was nearer.

When they reached Emily' front door the mood had lifted considerably. They had a lot in common to both their great astonishment, they liked the same books, similar types of music and movies, romantic comedies being an all time favourite; then again, with Miranda Priestly as someones boss that shouldn't have come as a surprise. Andy was pleased to see that beneath the layers and layers of apparent fashion mania Emily was quite the scholar, 'The looks and the brains.'.

"Well I had a wonderful evening Andy."

"Yeah me too, and it's nice to hear you calling me Andy again." Emily smiled. This was it, now or never, ether she'd take the plunge or she'd keep quiet for the rest of her miserable life.

"Well then I'll be heading home, it's getting late and we both need to get up early."

"Would you like to come up?" 'Way to go Emily, very tactful, invite her to bed while you're at it.' She chastised herself. Andy hesitated. She really wanted to say yes. _God_ she wanted to say yes.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Emily." her voice was soft. A flash of sadness crossed Emily' face. 'I can't give up now.'

"Just for a little while. Please." Andy took a deep breath.

"OK but just for a little while." The smile on Emily' face made her melt, just the right amount of cute to make Andy' mind fuzzy.

They made their way upstairs to her apartment. When Emily let her in Andy' jaw dropped.

"Wow." It was so much nicer than her place. "How did you? With Runway pay?"

"My father helped."

"It's really nice." She turned around to face Emily and was surprised to find a cute little blush on her cheeks and nose.

"Thank you." They moved to the living room. It was decorated in black and white, simple but very appealing.

"Would you like something to drink? I do believe I have some wine somewhere."

"That's OK, I'm good. Did you decorate yourself?" Andy looked around, her gaze settling on Emily' back.

"Yes I did."

"You have good taste." She heard her giggle.

"Thank you." Gracefully she drew closer to Andy, 'One step at a time.'.

"What are you doing Emily?" Andy' voice was soft, her breath playing against her ear. In her need to be closer, to finally tell Andy just how much she was grateful she had given her the time of day, just how much she cared for her, she had walked strait into her arms and now, without noticing, she had embraced her, 'Maybe I'm pushing my luck.'.

"Please don't push me away." She was hesitant, scared even, but she held on, her arms draped around Andy' neck. And then she felt Andy' arms around her waist, holding her, bringing her closer.

"Didn't even cross my mind."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Emily resting her head on Andreas shoulder and the later softly stroking her hair. When they looked at each other the kiss was instinctive. Their lips met and a world of new sensations erupted behind their closed eyes. From soft, tender kisses to passionate ones, the transition was both fast and welcome. Hands wandered, searching, groping, caressing, but never still for long. Clothes were shed revealing soft, flawless flesh. In record time they were in Emily' bed. Fingers traveled as soon did mouths to join them. Backs arched in pleasure as ecstasy took them.

Something in the background woke them up the next day. A sound, loud, far to loud for Emily' liking, but strangely familiar.

"Isn't that you mobile?"

"Oh shi..." Emily jumped out of bed, giving Andy quite the display. Andy giggled recognising the ringtone. Leave it to Miranda to wake them up at this ghastly hour in the morn... that's when Andy looked at the bedside clock and panicked. 7:43. Oh shit. She had to be at work in seven minutes.

"Yes. Yes. Of course Miranda." Emily put the phone down and looked back at Andy her face deadly serious, but her eyes held a bright glint of affection.

"I have to be in the office in seven, make that five minutes." Andy said sliding out of bed. Emily smirked.

"Well Miranda just called to say she was running late, (Andy' eyes widened considerably) yes I know, highly unusual." She couldn't help but smile at an approving grin spread over Andy' face. She walked closer, waving her hips ever so gracefully. To Andy it was just sexy.

"Like anything you see?"

"Indeed I do, but unfortunately I'm already late for work as it is." Andy had her arms around Emily' waist by that time, much like their embrace the night before.

"Yes, I guess I should hurry, you know how unpredictable Miranda can be."

"Yeah." They were both reluctant to let go but the idea of angry bosses when they got to work was not a happy thought and so they each got ready. A few minutes later they were leaving the apartment, Emily giving Andy a lift to her office building.

"Can I see you later?" Andy had her head in the driver side window and a goofy grin on he face.

"Of course. Dinner?"

"That would be wonderful." Their faces inches apart Emily leaned closer, their lips caressing each other.

"I love you you know." Emily was surprised, she hadn't expected to hear Andy say that, not now at least.

"I love you to." She smiled, feeling the blush creep across her nose and cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush like that." Andy grinned.

"Oh get out of here you." They couldn't help but laugh.

--

"Andy are you listening to a word I'm saying? Honestly."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Whatever about?"

"Our first night together." Emily looked at her shocked and blushed. Andy laughed as Emily buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"You're impossible sometimes." Emily smiled into her neck.

"I know, but you're really cute when you blush. So anyway I think I might know someone that you could interview." Emily' head shot up, a look of utmost relief on her face.

"Really? Who? Do I know her?"

"No, but I can probably arrange a meeting."

"That would be perfect." She nuzzled Andy' neck again. "You really are a life saver." Andy smiled.

"Your not just using me for my connections are you?" She asked in mock hurt.

"Don't be silly silly. I love you."

"I know, I know".

'And I couldn't be happier.'


End file.
